


Explore

by FreeArchive



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Explorers, Djinn Ruby Rose (RWBY), Djinn Yang Xiao Long, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25721764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreeArchive/pseuds/FreeArchive
Summary: Weiss and her partner Blake are tasked with scouting an uncharted territory. They happen across a ruined building and find the strangest thing within.{Monochrome}{Weiss x Blake}[Drive Cleaning '20]
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Explore

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be real, I have no idea what this is but I'm cleaning out my drive and found it? Tidied up the end and here we go? Man, my brain 👌

The final room was dark and gloomy, heavy shadows broken by only a few streams of light from the cracked ceiling. Weiss didn’t even think it was worth half the effort. 

She’d spent hours and hours climbing through the forest before coming across the hidden temple. Overgrown by bushes and brambles she’d hacked away until the sun set. And once it rose, she entered its shadowy doorway. 

But inside wasn’t any easier. 

Everywhere she stepped was a trap; the floor collapsed, the walls fired arrows and writhing snakes were released. She swore it was something out of a movie. 

There had been several times she’d considered turning back but her partner, Blake, was all the motivation she needed. Not that Blake was that enthusiastic but she was encouraging and believed that Weiss was right about this being important. 

After all, she’d been right that the forest hid more than expected. 

‘Wait.” 

Blake’s hand curled around her wrist and stopped her. “Don’t get too ahead of yourself. This room is the most important and therefore, the most dangerous.” 

Weiss nodded before pulling her hand back. “I know. I’ve been in this game for several years.” 

Blake didn’t look offended by her tone. “Of course not. I just want you to be careful.” 

Weiss scanned the room, wondering why they hadn’t tried climbing over the temple first. To get a feel of it. Because if they had, she’d have seen the holes in the ceiling and thus the final room. It would have saved them a whole bunch of time, effort and stress. 

The room converged at raised steps leading up to what seemed like an altar. Four pillars rose like guardians around it, intricate designs carved into the stone. Weiss paused before them, scanning the carved scenes. 

“They were quite the artists,” Blake murmured from beside her. Her sudden presence surprised her and Weiss jumped. “Despite this temple being several thousand years old, it’s insanely detailed.” 

Blake’s breath was warm against the back of her neck, making Weiss’ toes curl. Blake reached out with a hand, touching the stone pillar. “Look at this. Depictions of gods perhaps?” 

Okay so Blake was insanely attractive and, though her companion didn’t know this, Weiss was quite attracted to her. But her logical mind made her keep everything professional. It was times like these that made her consider breaking every rule she set for herself. 

Weiss stepped to the side, calming her racing heart. 

“Perhaps.” Her voice was calm and controlled, such a lie from what she really felt inside. “Anyway, look up there.” 

Blake followed her gaze to the altar, a smile appearing on her lips. “Well now, that looks _brilliant_.” 

A golden vase sat atop the altar, still shiny despite the years it had spent in the abandoned temple. Glittering gems adorned it in patterns of the sea and land. It was one of the most beautiful pieces Weiss had ever seen. 

She cautiously made her way up the steps, searching for traps or triggers. But they were oddly clear and she made it to the top. Blake was close behind her. 

The vase was gleaming in a ray of sunlight, almost daring her to grab it. But she was hesitating. Nothing left to guard it, that wasn’t right. 

“Are you okay?” Blake asked from beside her. Her partner was already opening her bag, taking out the protective cover they used for any treasure they found. 

Weiss nodded. “Fine.” And she reached out to grab it. 

The moment she made contact with the vase, she was blinded. A honey coloured light forced her to close her eyes. The ground shook and she felt Blake’s hand grab her shoulder. 

Her partner’s arms wrapped around her, clinging to her through the tremors. Weiss distantly heard a laugh. She tried to let go of the vase but it wouldn’t let her.

“Well, well, well! Look at what we have here! A pair of lovebirds!” The voice was warm and friendly, if a little teasing. 

Slowly the light eased up until they were left in regular temple light. Weiss cracked an eye open. The sight in front of her shocked her. 

A young woman hovered above the altar, her lower half wispy and smoke like; the end trailing off into the mouth of the vase. Like a genie. 

Her hair was blonde and wild, matching the fierce laughter on her face. It cascaded down her back like a waterfall of sun beams. Her purple eyes twinkled. 

She wore an orange crop top, golden design marking it as nowhere from this century. It clung to her breasts, accenting and highlighting her ample amount. The golden belt hugged her hips before disappearing off into smoke. 

“Geddit? I just think you two would be a great couple!” the woman beamed at her. 

Blake’s arms were still tight around her but she relaxed, breath hasty. “What… what… I-...”

“Cat got your tongue?” 

Blake’s eyes widened, not from offence but from confusion. 

“Okay now, was that a bit wrong? I’m sorry, I’ll shut up now.” 

“What are you?” Weiss whispered, leaning into Blake. “Some sort of…” she glanced at the vase. “Genie?” 

The woman frowned. “Genie? Gosh, I hope not.” She folded her arms. “I’m a djinn which sure according to some people is the same as a genie but I’d honestly not like to associate with them, thank you very much.” 

“This is impossible,” Blake said, glancing around. “I’m hallucinating. That’s it. I hit my head.” 

The woman floated up in the air, peering down. “What? You two look like you’ve seen a ghost…” Her gaze slid past them to the room and her face fell. “What? What happened to my home? It looks like…” Her eyes narrowed. “How long has it been since I’ve been called?” 

“... this place has been abandoned for years,” Weiss said quietly. “Thousands of years. It’s in ruins.” 

The woman’s face stilled and she floated higher, taking in the dark cracks, the wear and tear of thousands of years. Plants grew from the floor, climbing the walls and spreading where it should not have been. To Weiss’ surprise, tears started to form in her eyes. 

“I… I’ve… Thousands of years…? I can’t-...” She looked up. “What happened… my people? My friends? All dead...” She started to shake, grabbing her head. “No! Oh god, why?! This isn’t fair...” 

As strange as this was, Weiss felt bad for her. Imagine not knowing what happened to all those around you and having to wake up with strange people. She couldn't imagine how it felt. 

“Hey, hey, hey,” Blake left Weiss’ side to stand under the djinn. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry about what happened.” 

Weiss walked up to join her partner as the woman slowly floated down. The djinn’s face was streaked with wetness and she sniffled. 

“Here.” Weiss offered her arms. The woman gazed at her through her tears. For a second, they just gazed at each other but then the djinn surged forward. Strong arms wrapped around her. 

She was warm. And she smelled really nice.

“Thanks,” the woman sniffled, leaning back. “I’m sorry I’m so… like this. You guys don’t need to hear this.” 

“No, no… It’s perfectly okay,” Weiss murmured. “You can take your time.” 

The woman floated back to the altar, the wisp of smoke curling under her as if she was sitting. 

“My name is Blake Belladonna, it’s nice to meet you. This is my partner, Weiss Schnee. She’s the grumpy one.” 

“Hey!” 

The djinn laughed softly, rubbing her eyes. “Hi. I’m Yang. Yang Xiao Long, the eh… guardian of this… home.” She sighed. “Or I was. Not anymore...” She shook her head. “So, what are you doing here?” 

“We’re explorers. We scout out the unsearched territory to see if there's anything of interest around. For companies hoping to expand.” 

Yang frowned like she didn’t understand. “Companies? Can’t say I know what those mean.” 

The building was several thousand years old. Chances were Yang knew nothing of the modern world. From the look of her face that was true. It was a miracle that she could even talk to them. 

Blake leaned over to her, a hand brushing back her hair as she whispered in her ear. “What are we going to do? With her, I mean.” 

Weiss knew what she meant. If anyone, anyone at all, found out about what Yang was, there’d be people all over her. Scientists out of wonder and historians out of longing for knowledge. Ordinary people too. For who has ever seen a real life djinn? 

Yang would be cooped up in a zoo or something of the sort and never left in peace. 

Weiss knew she couldn’t be left here but she had to be taken with them. 

“Um, Yang? Are you able to walk?” 

Yang arched an eyebrow. “Boy, it’s been years since I… years plus that extra couple of thousands—since I’ve tried anything of the sort.” She glanced down at the wispy smoke. “Hmmm… give me a second.” 

Yang pressed the tips of her fingers together and hummed lightly under her breath. Her hands started to glow. 

Weiss took a step back into Blake. Blake wrapped her arms around her shoulders, an effort to comfort her. It worked, despite the little shiver of nervousness running through her. 

The glowing spread to her eyes and pulsed through her veins. The wisp glowed brightly and suddenly Yang had a pair of legs. Her pants were the same colour as her top. 

“How about that now?” she grinned, twisting her waist to admire her new limbs. “Hey baby, I missed these.” 

“So… you can grow legs too?” Weiss said. “Wow… anything else we need to know? About your whole-” She waved her hand. “-djinn thing?” 

Yang reached over to pick up her vase. “Well… I have a degree of magic in my blood but the exact strength is...eh… Let’s just say that I specialise more in dramatics and festivals.” 

“Right…” That, of course, made things so much clearer. 

“My own body is easier. And for convenience, magicing up some legs is one of my better spells.” 

Blake nodded. “Well then you can come with us.” 

Yang broke out into a smile. “You guys are so nice!” she beamed. “And so accepting! Not many people would take a djinn home with them!” She padded across the altar, each step elegantly inhuman. 

Weiss glanced at Blake. “So… any idea what’ll happen when we bring her back home?” 

Blake shrugged. “No. But it will be entertaining.” 

Weiss watched her in wonder. Blake was so level headed. Without her, she’d probably be freaking out. 

Weiss followed the two of them out of the temple. Blake was right. This _would_ be entertaining.

* * *

As they made their way back into the jungle, Yang gasped. 

"Grown a little since I last saw it." 

What lay before them was basically a jungle. Or a rainforest. Huge and expansive, its contents unseen by the modern world. Ancient civilisations had lived here and soon was swallowed by the undergrowth. 

Their job was to help map it out. 

"You know, if you found me, my sister might still be around!" 

"What?" 

Yang suddenly spun around, eyes bright. "Yeah! My sister Ruby! She's a djinn too. If I'm here, maybe she is too." 

"Okay. Okay. Where would she be?" 

"Ah…" Yang turned around and looked into the jungle, frowning. "That… is a good question." 

She looked around. "I… my memory is a bit foggy _and_ I don't know my way around anymore but she'd have been… over that way?" Yang pointed off into the jungle, a direction that they hadn't been yet. 

"Over that way? You don't have anything more precise?" Blake asked dryly. 

They both knew how dangerous it was to just go wandering in a direction without a plan. This detour hadn't been in theirs and now they also had a djinn to worry about. 

"Well, no but I promise, if I keep going, I'll remember the way!" 

Weiss glanced at her partner, unsure of what to do. Yang, after all, was a djinn. 

"Yang, I…" She hesitated. 

But Yang looked so eager, excited to see her sister after thousands of years. 

The last thing she wanted to do was spend the night in the jungle. They'd set up camp not too far from here. 

With the weather so nice out in this part for the country, Weiss and Blake tended to sleep out in the open. The trees overhead would shelter them if the rain came. Besides, Weiss liked looking up at the stars with Blake next to her. 

Yang settled down without much complaints yawning a lot for someone who'd spent the last thousand years or so asleep in a jar. 

"We'll go look for your sister in the morning," Blake reassured her and she laid down contently.

At least she was friendly. Things could have gone a whole lot worse. 

Blake rolled out her spread next to hers, lying down on her back, ears flicking.

She wanted to say something. Weiss could tell from her expression and the quickened rise and fall of her chest. She'd never known Blake to be _nervous_ , especially not around her. They'd been in the game for years together. 

"What?" Weiss whispered. 

And Blake flushed a deep red, visible even in the dark. 

"I... do you agree with what she said?"

"What did she say?" 

Yang liked to talk and most of it was nonsense. Or just didn't make sense to Weiss. 

Blake's ears pressed flat against her head, a shy expression crossing her face. "That... That we'd make a good couple..." 

Oh. 

_Oh._

Of all possible options, Weiss would never have dreamt she'd have said that one. 

Weiss' cheeks heated. "I... Maybe. I mean-!" 

"I think we would." 

_Oh._

"What are you saying?" Weiss asked. 

Blake gestured weakly between them. "Um. Well. Um. After this job... would you like to go out with me?" 

And Weiss' jaw dropped. 

"You don't have to, I completely understand-" 

"No! No! I'd love to!" 

"Really?" 

"Yes." 

And suddenly the air above them exploded into rose petals. 

Weiss shrieked in surprise. 

"Now, isn't that romantic?" 

A young woman stood over them, positively glowing in the darkness. Her hair was black and her silver eyes reflected starlight. 

"You two are so cute!" 

"Who are you?!" Blake gasped. 

"Ruby!" 

Yang sprang to her feet and ran over to hug the woman. 

Oh. So her sister. Interesting. Weiss frowned. She didn't look anything like Yang. But she could see the similarities in the small smirks. 

"Oh. Great," Blake said, heaving a relieved sigh. "A good thing." 

"Oh, yeah," Ruby beamed. "They knocked my jar over earlier. I've been trailing them for a few hours now. Aren't they the cutest?" 

_"I know!"_

Weiss sighed and lay back down on her pack. She wasn't paid enough for this. 

Blake lay down next to her, eyes glowing in the dark, gaze eternally soft. "So a yes then?" 

"Definitely a yes." 

"Okay. Cool. Good." 

Maybe Ruby was right. Blake _was_ the cutest. 

Weiss looked up at the night sky and the twinkling stars above. Like gems patterned into a tapestry of black they shone brighter than ever. 

As the sisters settled down across from them, still excitedly chattering in whispers, Weiss had to wonder what was going to happen. What a strange scenario for her. For them. 

But ah, that was a problem for the morning. 

And so Weiss closed her eyes and sighed contently. Things were good. With Blake right beside. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 💜 Did you enjoy it? Consider leaving me a comment to make my day~


End file.
